Let It Go
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: It's the summer now. What will happen to Rayne and Hermione do? Is there relationship strong enough? Sequel to For the First Time.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is the sequel to For the First Time. There will be sex and sexual situations. Read if you want. I own nothing. Bye.

* * *

"Hey Rayne," I said kissing her lips softly.

"Hello Hermione," Rayne said sleepily.

"Are you alright?" I asked giving her a worried look.

"Yes, Hun," she said smiling, "I spent all night working on the paper Professor Snape assigned us."

"You're worse then Hermione sometimes Rayne," Ron said shaking his head.

"The way I figure it the sooner I'm done with my work the sooner I get to forget and have fun," Rayne explained shrugging slightly.

"Oh," he said confused.

"Yes," she said letting out a yawn, "This is the last paper I have to do."

"Hello Lua," Remus said walking in the living room of the Black Manor.

"Hello Moony," Rayne said putting her pen down and motioning for me to sit next to her.

"You're tense," he said staring at her.

"I am," she agreed instantly.

"You need a break," he said soothingly, "Why don't you two go out?"

"No," she said sighing, "I can't. There's too much to do still."

"Lua," he said kneeling in front of her, "You don't have anything to do, but your homework and it's almost done. This is the first week of summer break. Go have fun with your girlfriend."

"Moony," she said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked resting a hand on her knee.

"This is the first summer without my Dad," she said biting her lip, "The first week of summer my Dad would take the time off and we'd just sit around talking about when he was younger, about me, and about my Mom. I miss him. I miss him so much."

"Shh," he said pulling her into a hug, "It will be okay, Rayne. I've got you."

As I watched Remus hold Rayne I couldn't stop the helpless feeling I developed. My girlfriend, my mate, was in so much pain and I couldn't do a damn thing. Rayne was clinging to Remus like she was never going to let go.

"Lua," Remus said making her look at him, "I know you miss your father, but you can't shut down on us."

"I don't want to," she said pulling away, "But I don't want to be close to you either."

Remus stared at her with wide eyes just as I did. Rayne stood up and walked out of the room without looking back. I stared at Remus and saw him motion for me to follow her. I quickly ran after her only to find her leaning against the wall outside the room.

"Rayne," I said as she fell into my arms.

"Why can't I leave?" she asked desperately, "I tried to leave, leave you, leave Remus, leave everyone, but I can't."

"You love us," I said rubbing her back, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'll hurt you," she said trying to pull away from me, "I can't hurt you."

"Stop," I said tightening my grip, "I'm not going to let you leave."

"Why won't you?" she asked confused.

"Because I love you," I whispered before kissing her.

Rayne moaned when our lips touched. I knew that she loved me, but there was also a hint of need. She needed to know that I was here and no one was going to leave. I pushed her into the wall and deepened the kiss before pulling away and letting our breath mix as we panted.

"You're not going anywhere," I said firmly, "I'm not going to anywhere. No one is going to leave."

"Good," she said nodding quickly, "I can't afford to lose anyone else that I love."

"I know," I said kissing her lightly again, "Now, we're going to go out for awhile and enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"Okay," she said resting her head on my shoulder, "Although I need to talk to Remus first."

"Let's go," I said wrapping an arm around her waist and walked into the living room with her.

"Remus," Rayne said seeing Remus sitting on the couch, "Can the three of us talk alone?"

"Sure," Remus said standing up and walking into the kitchen with us, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," she said sadly, "Lua is having some issues with my father being gone."

"What does she want?" he asked worriedly.

"To leave," she said in a whisper, "She's afraid you two will get hurt."

"We're not leaving," Remus said growling slightly, "And neither are you."

"Moony," she said sighing.

"No," he said baring his teeth, "You're staying here."

"Okay," she said tentatively.

"I am sorry," he said hugging her, "I just hate hearing you talk like that. I love you like a daughter, Rayne. Please try to understand that it hurts me too."

"I'm sorry," she said hugging him back.

"I know," he said kissing her head.

"Hermione," Rayne said pulling away from Remus, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I would love to," I said grinning happily.

"Great," she said smiling back.

"I'll get you two some muggle money," Remus said moving to leave the room, "And both of you go get dressed."

"Okay," Rayne said kissing his cheek before grabbing my hand and taking me into our room.

"So Rayne," I said looking the door, "We have a few minutes before we have to leave. What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things," Rayne said smirking.

"Why don't you show me?" I said smiling flirtatiously.

"Okay," she said pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I moaned into her mouth and pushed my tongue through her lips. Our tongues pushed against each other until Rayne relented and let me map out her mouth. Her moans spurred me on so I pushed her on the bed and straddled her thighs.

Feeling her under me made me feel so many different things, but I was happy that Rayne trusted me, that Lua trusted me. I could feel the love rolling off of her and whenever I felt that my heart would jump.

"I love you," I said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too," Rayne said panting softly.

"We need to get dressed," I said climbing off of her.

"Yeah," she said sitting up.

"You're just going to stare at me while I get dressed, aren't you?" I asked pulling my shirt off.

"Well I wasn't," she said smirking, "But thank you for the idea."

"Cute," I said laughing slightly, "Get dressed."

"Yes ma'am," she said mock saluting.

I shook my head and laughed as Rayne started to toss clothes onto the bed. I loved watched Rayne get ready. She loved finding and making new outfits, and she was good at it.

"Pick a color," Rayne said staring at the clothes.

"Teal," I said clasping my bra.

"Good choice," she said grabbing a teal dress, "It's perfect!"

"So, should I be dressing fancy?" I asked eyeing the dress.

"Nope," she said shaking her head, "Just semi-fancy."

"Okay," I said nodding.

Rayne stood behind me and rested her head on my shoulder while grabbing a black bra that I loved on her. She placed a small kiss to the back of my neck before turning around and putting her bra on and smirking lightly at me.

"No teasing," I said glaring fakely.

"No fair," she said tugging her pants off, "You're too sexy to keep my hands off."

"You'll just have to deal," I said smugly.

"I don't want to," she said pulling her dress on.

"You'll have to deal," I repeated with a laugh.

"Do you really want to start?" she asked putting a black leather jacket on.

"Yes," I said putting on a white blouse and a red plaid skirt.

"Okay," she said sweetly.

"What are you thinking?" I asked putting my shoes on.

"How to get you back," she said like it was obvious.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked opening the door.

"Of course," she said giggling.

"I'll deal," I said shrugging, "Now let's get the money and leave."

"Okay," she said linking our hands together.

I led Rayne down the stairs and into the kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table and smiled at us when we walked in. He told us to be back before midnight and handed Rayne some money.

"Let's go," I said when we got outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay," Rayne said as we walked down the street, "So, what are we going to do?"

"Do you want to get some food?" I asked sweetly.

"I only want to eat one thing," she said with a wink, "And I can promise it's not food."

"And what is that?" I asked moving to stand in front of her.

"You," she said pulling me into a kiss.

Rayne and I continued to kiss for a few moments before she pulled away and wrapped me into a hug. I placed a kiss to her forehead and let her go. She smiled slightly and continued to walk.

"Hermione," Rayne said softly, "Why aren't you with your parents?"

"I want to be with you," I said smiling, "Anyway, I want to keep them safe."

"Oh right," she said nodding slowly, "You're a muggle-born."

"Yeah," I said calmly.

"I'm sorry," she said sighing, "You should be with your family."

"It's okay," I said truthfully, "They understand why I can't be with them now."

"So, after the war you're going back home?" she asked nervously.

"I think so," I said looking down at her, "Are you okay?"

"Do your parents know about me?" she asked biting her lip.

"Not yet," I said shaking my head, "I haven't talked to them in awhile."

"You're not ashamed of me, are you?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not," I said instantly, "Why would you think that?"

"I'm a lesbian werewolf witch with no parents," she said like it was obvious.

"You forgot something," I said grinning.

"And what's that?" she asked confused.

"That I love you," I said kissing her sweetly.

"Good," she said happily, "Oh look, let's have food here."

I looked over to the restaurant that Rayne was pointing at and my eyes widened. The restaurant was amazing. There were a few people sitting at the couches inside and soft jazz music was playing. Rayne smiled at me wickedly, like she had the whole thing planned out, and drug me into the restaurant.

"Reservations under Collins," Rayne said happily.

"You planned this?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Of course," she said giggling, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thank you," I said as a waiter took us to a table.

"Hello, I'm David I'll be your waiter," the man said sweetly, "Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"I'll have some iced tea," Rayne said calmly.

"Same for me," I said my eyes watching Rayne.

"I'll be back to take your order soon," David said before leaving.

Rayne smiled at me before opening the menu and hiding her face. I kept looking at her until I noticed that she had rested her hand on the table. I took her hand and squeezed it until she squeezed back. Once she did I opened my menu and looked for food I wanted.

For a few moments neither of us talked until Rayne placed her menu down and stared at mine. I moved it down so she could look into my eyes, but I did notice the smile playing on her lips.

"Do you know what you want?" David said walking up.

"I'll have a veggie burger with a side of baked potatoes," Rayne said happily.

"Same," I said eyeing her weirdly.

"Okay," David said nodding and leaving.

"Rayne," I said looking around the restaurant, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Rayne said softly, "There's still more to go."

"I don't need to get more," I said shaking my head.

"Just because you don't need more doesn't mean I'm not going to give more," she said grinning.

"How much more is there?" I asked cocking at eyebrow.

"Well, food, presents, asking you to marry me, food, friends, presents, and food before bed," she said shrugging.

"What did you say?" I asked wide eyed.

"Mostly food," she said innocently.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" I said gasping.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I said I was going to ask you to marry me. I'm not going to ask until we go for a walk."

"Rayne," I said desperately, "Please."

"Do you not want me to ask?" she said nervously.

"Ask me now," I said biting the inside of my cheek.

"Hermione, you were the first person, besides my father, to be okay with me being a werewolf. You're sweet and kind and I love you so much. I can not imagine my life without you Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?" she asked squeezing my hand hopefully.

"Yes," I whispered leaning over the table to kiss her softly, "I'll marry you."

"I love you," she muttered against my lips.

"Here you go," David said putting our food down.

Rayne winked at me before taking a drink of iced tea. I couldn't stop the huge grin that covered my face as I stared at Rayne. I could see the smile on her face, but she was so subtle about it that no one could tell that she just got engaged.

"Does anyone know you're going to ask me?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Remus," Rayne said happily, "He helped me pick out your ring."

"But you didn't give me a ring," I said confused.

"I didn't know you wanted your ring now," she said taking a small jewelry box out of her jacket pocket, "Then again this whole thing got out of order."

"Yes, I want my ring," I said mock pouting.

"Okay," she said holding the box out to me.

I opened the box and gasped when I saw the ring. The ring was so gorgeous that tears started to gather in my eyes. The band looked gold and the diamond was placed in the middle. It wasn't fancy, but it was exactly what I wanted my engagement ring to look like.

"How'd you know?" I asked wide eyed.

"Because I know you," Rayne said mysteriously.

"Good," I said squeezing her head again.

"Are you done?" she said motioning to my empty plate.

"Yes," I said watching her put money down and stand up.

"Let's go," she said offering me her hand.

"Rayne," I said feeling a ring on her hand.

"It's just like yours," she said when we got outside, "But mine's silver."

"You're perfect," I said with a happy sigh.

"No I'm not," she said shaking her head, "I'm just doing the things you deserve."

"I love you," I said pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too," she said kissing my cheek, "Here's the park."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the park that Rayne was pointing at. There was a small river running through that park and gave off a small mist of water. , around the river was a bench that had rose petals surrounding it. At first I thought that Rayne had put them there, but I noticed a rose bush close by and felt the wind blowing.

Once I noticed that this sight wasn't man-made I let go of Rayne's hand and walked to the bench. I sat down on the bench and felt the water hit me slightly. The water was the perfect temperature. I barely noticed that Rayne came in front of me.

"This is where I was going to ask you," Rayne whispered with a smile, "But you were being too impatient."

"Sorry," I said breathlessly, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," she said nodding, "Every time I come here I think of you. I remember how fucking gorgeous you are and I remember how much I love you."

"Rayne," I said tears filling my eyes.

"I do love you," she said staring into my eyes, "I can't imagine being without you. You are my heart and my reason for living. I promise you as long as we're together I will do everything to make you happy."

"Rayne," I said falling into her arms and kissing her passionately.

As I kissed her I felt her run her hands through my hair. I pulled away from the kiss. I noticed that I was crying in joy. Rayne wiped the tears away and kissed my lips gently. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her shoulder.

"We should go home," Rayne said in a whisper.

"Okay," I said standing up.

"Did you have a good day then?" she said smirking.

"Duh," I said rolling my eyes, "Of course I did."

"Good," she said standing up also, "Oh, can I wear the tux?"

"You want to wear a tux at our wedding?" I said linking our hands as we walked, "You better be. There isn't a chance that I would be wearing it."

"Sweet," she said grinning, "I'm thinking purple velvet."

"No," I said firmly, "You are never wearing that."

"How about leather than?" she said winking at me.

"Not unless you want to give a show to our guests," I said resting a hand on her ass.

"Who says I don't?" she said pressing against my hand.

"So, you want Remus to watch as I make you scream?" I said squeezing her ass.

"Hermione," she said her eyes wide, "Please don't start this if you can't continue."

"Who says I can't?' I said turning down an alley and pushing her into a wall, "I know I've said no before, but I love you."

"We can't," she said roughly.

"Why can't we?" I asked kissing and licking at her neck.

"Because Lua is too close to the surface," she said panting, "She'll take over and hurt you. I won't let you get hurt."

"Okay," I said pulling away, "But after the wedding you're mine."

"Good," she said kissing my lips, "You do know that we can't get married until we're eighteen?"

"I know," I said sadly, "Only two more years."

"Don't think about it that way," she said taking my hand and leading me out of the alley, "Think of it as two years of us being able to tell everyone that they have to back off because you're getting married."

"I want to be able to say that I have a wife," I said pouting.

"We'd need permission from you parents," she said looking around to make sure no one was around before going up to the Black Manor, "Since you're not an adult by default."

"You're an adult?" I said confused.

"No," she said opening the door, "But I am my own guardian."

"If I get permission from my parents we can get married?" I said hopefully.

"Yes," she said going into the kitchen, "Hey Moony, Sirius, and Professor Snape."

"Hello Lua," Remus said grinning, "Did you ask her?"

"Yup," she said happily, "But someone decided to rush the whole thing."

"What are you talking about?" Snape said with a sneer.

"Rayne asked me to marry her," I said with a soft squeal.

"Miss Granger, you do know that pigs make that noise, right?" Snape asked rolling his eyes.

"If you don't like the noises don't listen," Sirius said glaring.

"What are you going to do Black?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Nothing," Rayne said sweetly, "Because if I hear any fighting from anyone for the rest of the summer I'm going to take their penises and make vagina's."

"Miss Collins I am your professor," Snape said shocked.

"Not right now," she said cocking to the side, "Now, are you three going to behave?"

"When did I get involved?" Remus asked confused.

"When I said your name?" she said grinning to herself.

"Good to know," he said shrugging, "Have you told anyone else?"

"Nope," I said calmly, "But I'm going to tell Ginny then send a letter to my parents and get permission to marry you before we're eighteen."

"Are you serious?" Rayne said turning to me.

"Yes," I said happily.

I didn't have time to think before Rayne pulled me into another kiss. Rayne made the kiss so intense that I forgot that there were other people in the room. Hearing a moan I realized that it was coming from my own mouth.

"Get a room," Ginny said walking in with Fred and George.

"Ginny," I said breaking away from Rayne and turning to her, "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Rayne and I are getting married!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Oh my Merlin," she said before pulling me into a hug.

"That's great you two," George said happily.

"I knew you two were going to get married," Fred said smirking.

"Ah," Sirius said standing up, "But I win the bet."

"You were betting on us?" I asked surprised.

"Yup," Rayne said happily, "And with the money I just won I can pay for the wedding and more."

"But you couldn't bet," George said confused.

"Oh I didn't," she said innocently, "I had Sirius bet my money. I mean seriously, who started the poll?"

"That's cheating," Fred said angrily.

"Oh go tell your mother," Sirius said grabbing the money, "Don't bet if you're not willing to lose."

"I'm sorry, guys," Rayne said softly, "But how else were we going to get the money?"

"It is fine," George said hugging her, "We understand."

"Freeze Professor Snape, "I said seeing him trying to leave, "I know you bet in this too."

"That's right," Rayne said pulling away from George, "You bet the most. Pay up."

"Fine," Snape said handing me a sack full of money.

"This is why you don't bet against an American who has never lost before," Rayne said smirking, "I mean, my dad did teach me since I was born how to spot when I'm being scammed so in turn I know how to scam people."

"Good-bye," Snape said turning and leaving.

"Such a party-pooper," Rayne said calmly.

"How much did he bet?" I asked curiously.

"Enough for a down payment on a house," she said smirking.

"We can get a house together?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup," she said biting her lip.

"That's great," I said pulling her into a hug.

"You want to live with me?" she asked happily.

"Yes," I said like it's obvious, "I want to look for a house now.

"Hermione," she said shaking her head, "We have two years before we can live together."

"I hate this," I said sitting in a chair, "I want to be with you."

"I know," she said running a hand through my hair, "But you're not an adult. We can't live together unless you get permission from your parents."

"We really need to talk to my parents," I said standing up and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my bedroom and threw myself on the bed. Burying my head in my pillow I found that the pillow was getting wet. The door opened and closed and I felt my bed sink.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said rubbing my back gently, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I want to be with Rayne," I said turning my head to the side so my voice wasn't muffled, "But every time I think I can I find I can't."

"Why can't you be with her?" she asked calmly.

"I can't marry her because I'm too young and need my parents' permission and I can't live with her because of the same thing," I said moving to face Mrs. Weasley, "I just want to be with her and I hate her telling me I can't."

"Maybe you should stop trying to grow up so quickly," she said softly, "I know Rayne isn't telling you these things to hurt you, but she had to grow up earlier than she should have, she doesn't want you to do the same thing."

"It's not that I want to grow up I just want to be with her," I said biting my lip.

"I know," she said running her hand through my hair, "But think of it this way, you have two years of just being together without having any problems and two years to plan your wedding and two years to find a house to live in. Don't rush this."

"Thank you," I said hugging her and wiping my tears away, "I'm going to find Rayne."

"She left with Remus on a mission," she said slowly.

"What kind of mission?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't know," she said sighing, "But I'm worried. Dumbledore spoke to them in private and they left without talking to anyone else."

"Did Professor Dumbledore say when they'll be back?" I said worriedly.

"No," she said shaking her head, "But they didn't take anything so I think they'll be back before tomorrow."

"Only Remus and Rayne left?" I asked standing up.

"Yes," she asked following me as I left the room.

"They've gone to talk to other werewolves," I said going into the kitchen.

"That would explain a lot," she said nodding, "Help me get dinner ready for everyone.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," I said getting grabbing a knife and helping her.

It was an hour later when we finished dinner and were calling everyone into the dinning room to eat. Everyone seemed to notice how quiet I was being and tended to leave me alone.

A few hours after dinner the door opened and Remus carried Rayne in. Remus was bleeding and limping, but Rayne looked like she took the butt of the fight. She had blood caking most of her body and she was still bleeding, in a few places I could see her bones sticking out of her skin, and she was unconscious.

"Help me," Remus whispered before falling to the ground.

"Fred, George, get Remus on the couch," Mrs. Weasley said taking charge, "Ron, Sirius, get Rayne on the other couch."

When Remus and Rayne were put on the couches Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and I moved to take care of them. It took awhile to get the bleeding to stop, but once we got the bleeding to stop and fixed the bones it was well past midnight.

"We've done what we can," I said letting my eyes rake over Rayne's body, "It's up to them now."

"Hermione," Ginny said carefully.

I looked at her before kneeling to the ground and letting the tears fall. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley kneeled next to me and started to comfort me. I remember crying myself to sleep that night, but when I awoke I was in my bed.

Walking into the living room I saw Remus sitting up trying to eat some broth. Seeing Remus up I looked over at Rayne only to find that she wasn't there. I looked around quickly hoping to find her.

"Hermione," Remus said softly, "They moved Rayne into my room. She developed a fever last night. Molly is with her."

"Please," I said kneeling in front of him, "Tell me what happened."

"Albus told us that there was a pack of werewolves near," he said putting his broth down, "He wanted us to go talk to them and see if they would join our side. When we got there we were instantly rejected and when we tried to talk to them they attacked us. All of the people in the pack were men so Rayne got beaten more than me, that and she kept trying to stop them from hurting me. I got out of there as soon as I could, but it was too late. You saw how bad she was. I'm sorry Hermione; I should have gone by myself."

"No," I said resting a hand on his knee gently, "You would have died if you didn't have Rayne with you, anyway you couldn't control how Rayne reacted. She looks to you as a leader, I'd even go as far as saying like another father, and she protected you. I would have done the same thing in her position."

"She should have thought about you," he said sighing, "If she died then you're alone."

"She could still die," I said tears filling my eyes, "Just like I could die in the war. We're not going to stop fighting just because we're in love and getting married. I understand why she did what she did; I just don't want her to die."

"Me either," he said sadly, "It's up to her now."

"She'll wake up," I said firmly, "She has to."

"Why does she have to?" he asked confused.

"Because I didn't tell her I love her," I said letting the tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus and I spent the rest of the day talking to each other and finding out how Rayne was from Mrs. Weasley. Neither of us left the living room or had much of an appetite so we just talked about different times with Rayne.

For the next two weeks we did this. On the sixteenth day after the incident Rayne woke up. Remus and I were so happy that she was awake that we didn't think about the problems that could happen.

"Rayne I missed you so much," I said smiling sadly, "I was so scared."

Rayne opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I saw her eyes become wide and her mouth move, but still nothing came out. Seeing Rayne start to cry I wrapped her gently in a hug and pulled her against me.

"Shh," I said rocking her back and forth, "It will be okay. We'll figure it out."

I rocked her back to sleep and went down to tell Remus what happened. When he found out he explained that one of the men hit her in the throat and that was probably why she couldn't talk. Rayne didn't wake up again that day.

The next day Rayne was able to whisper some of the time, but she was still too weak to do much of anything. I spent the next few weeks taking care of her. I fed her broth, which was all she could eat, I gave her a bath, and I talked to her about what was going on.

During this time I wrote my parents and asked for permission to not only marry Rayne, but to move in with her. I was waiting for their reply when Rayne was able to speak all the way.

"Hello Hun," Rayne said when I walked into her room.

"Hey," I said smiling happily, "Mrs. Weasley says that you're well enough to walk now."

"Great," Rayne said moving to stand up, "I'm sick of this bed."

"Maybe you should take it easy," I said watching her almost fall when she stood up.

"Hermione," she said with a soft sigh, "I know this is hard for you, but I need to do this. Lua needs to move since she was too hurt to do anything during this transformation. I need to move."

"Okay," I said biting my lip, "But at least let me help."

"Alright," she said smiling, "Come here so I can hold on to you."

I let out a laugh and wrapped my arms around her body. I felt her wince when I touched her, but I didn't say anything knowing it still hurt her. Rayne and I walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Lua," Remus said his eyes wide, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Mrs. Weasley gave me the okay," Rayne said happily, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said nodding, "What about you? You were hurt more than me."

"Of course I'm fine," she said laughing slightly before grabbing her stomach and falling to the ground.

"Rayne," I said kneeling next to her, "I told you not to over do it."

"Didn't think laughing was over doing it," she said gasping for breath.

"Well it was," I said helping her stand up, "Let's get you on the couch."

I heard Rayne sigh, but I ignored it and moved her to the couch. Remus moved over and let me rest Rayne lay down with her head resting on his lap. I went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea before going back into the living room.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," Remus suggested softly.

"Please don't make me," Rayne said biting her lip.

"Okay," he said nodding, "Just rest here for awhile."

"Yeah," she said yawning and cuddling into Remus before falling asleep.

I put the drink down and sat on the floor in front of Rayne and stared at her. Remus gently touched my shoulder and smiled sadly. He knew that Rayne was pushing herself too hard because she wanted me to see that she was okay.

I placed my head on Remus's knee and felt how tired I really was from taking care of Rayne. I fell asleep to Remus running his hand through my hair and Rayne's steady breathing as she slept.

"Hermione," Remus said shaking me awake.

"What is it?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"You have a letter from your parents," he said calmly, "I didn't know you sent them."

"I asked them for permission to marry and move in with Rayne," I said taking the letter from his hands.

"Open it and let's find out what they said," he said smiling.

I took a deep and opened the letter. My eyes scanned the writing and I found that they were giving me permission and asked when the wedding was going to be. Letting out a soft scream I looked up at Remus and hugged him tightly.

"I guess they said yes," he said laughing softly.

"Yes," I said happily, "They just want to know when the wedding is."

"July 29," Rayne said sleepily.

"I like that date," I said nodding my head slowly.

"Me too," Remus said calmly.

"Is there anything you need, Love?" I asked running my hand through Rayne's hair.

"No," she said shaking her head before flinching, "Alright, maybe some pain meds."

"What hurts?" I asked worriedly.

"My head and leg," she said biting her lip roughly.

"I'll go get a potion," I said running into the kitchen and grabbing the potion I needed.

I ran back into the living room and kneeled next to the couch. Opening the potion I helped pour it down her throat only to stop when Rayne started to cough and spit the potion out.

As she continued to cough the liquid flowing from her mouth turned from a clear purple color from the potion to a deep red from blood. I gasped and dropped the potion bottle to the floor.

Remus turned Rayne to her side and watched as blood dripped from her mouth. I was stuck watching the blood pool on the floor that I didn't notice when Snape pushed me out of the way before disappearing.

"Remus," I whispered in a detached voice.

"Shh," Remus said wrapping me in a hug and letting me sob into his shoulder, "She'll be fine. Rayne will be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

I continued to sob into his shoulder until someone came in the room. I looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling sadly down at me. Biting my lip I waited for him to tell us something, but he simply offered me his hand and waited.

"I'm going to take you two to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore offered when I gave him a confused look.

I nodded quickly and took his hand and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes we were outside of a room watching doctors and nurses rush around trying to save someone.

When I looked at the person I sobbed to myself when I saw it was Rayne. Remus touched my shoulder softly and pulled me away from the room. The three of us waited until someone came to talk to us.

"Family of Rayne Collins," a male doctor said walking out of the room.

"Here," I said rushing over to him.

"I'm Doctor Cam. We were able to stop the bleeding and find out what happened," Dr. Cam said seriously, "It seems that someone shoved a ring down Ms. Collins throat. The diamond in the ring cut her intestines. We were able to fix it and find the ring. Ms. Collins will have to stay here for a few days to make sure nothing else happens, but I'm sure she'll make a full recovery."

"Thank Merlin," I said clutching Remus's hand in mine.

"You can go see her now if you'd like," he said smiling, "She's awake, but under sedation and pain medication."

"What room is it?" I asked softly.

"425," he said calmly, "I'll tell a nurse to let you stay as long as you'd like. Have a good day."

"You too," Remus said nodding, "And thank you."

Once the doctor was gone I took off running to the room. When I got in the room I almost fell to the floor seeing Rayne. She was hooked up to so many different machines and had tubes stuck in places.

"Breathe," Remus said picking me off of the ground, "Rayne is fine. Nothing is going to happen."

"She looks so weak," I muttered sadly, "She never looks weak."

"I know that she is the stronger one out of you two, but she will be fine," he said sitting me in a chair next to the bed.

"Remus," Dumbledore said walking into the room, "Can I speak to you outside?"

"Sure," Remus said kissing my forehead and leaving.

I continued to stare at Rayne until I had enough courage to grab her hand slightly. Seeing Rayne like this reminded me of how fragile she was. It reminded me that she was human.

Rayne had never been one to show much emotion, although over these past few days I'm not sure how true that statement is. This is the most I have ever seen Rayne's emotions, and it scared me to know that she was hiding all of this.

Rayne once told me that she had to learn at a young age to be strong. Her father was always sick and with her mother gone she had to take care of her father and herself. It wasn't right that a child had to do all these things, but Rayne said that she loved it.

She explained that when her father was in the hospital that she was alone until he came back. When I heard that she stayed by herself when she was young for days on end I was angry at her father for allowing that.

She then told me that she had to beg her father to let her stay alone. Rayne knew that when someone took care of her that her father was paying for it. They never had a lot of money so she did what she could to help out. Having that much responsibility at a young age made me wonder how she survived being alone for so long.

Then came her turning into a werewolf, not only was she alone and scared, but she still had to take care of her father too. At least when Remus was turned he had his parents and then his friends at school. Rayne had no one once her father was dead.

It scares me to know that if Rayne had let all of this get to her, she might not have been her. I love her with all of my heart and I knew that she needed me to be strong for her, but the only time I feel strong is when I'm with her.

"You're…thinking too…much," Rayne said softly.

"Rayne," I said jumping up, "You're alright."

"I don't know if I'd use the word alright," she said shrugging slightly, "But I am alive. I'm sorry about getting blood everywhere."

"You're sorry about the blood," I said my eyes wide, "You almost died and you fucking sorry about the blood! I was terrified that I was never going to see you again and you're worrying about a fucking stain on the floor."

"Hermione," she said in a voice that quieted me instantly, "I'm sorry I about the blood because I should have listened to you when you said rest. I didn't listen to you and it almost cost me my life. That's what I'm sorry for."

"I love you," I said resting my head on the bed and sobbing, "I love you so much."

"I know," she said running a hand through my hair, "But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Shh, everything is okay now."

"How is it you're always comforting me?" I asked between sobs.

"Because I like comforting you," she said sadly, "It's my job."

"What's my job then?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Making me realize that there is something to live for," she whispered kissing my lips softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as the door opened.

"Rayne," George and Fred yelled walking into the room.

"Guys," Rayne said glaring at them warningly, "Keep the noise down."

"Sorry," they whispered together.

"How are you?" Fred asked standing on the opposite side of the bed as me.

"I'm tired as hell and I think my meds are making me hallucinate," she said before sighing, "Stupid bunny rabbit doing the hamster dance."

"What in the world?" Remus asked walking in.

"Don't ask," I said laughing softly.

"Can I ask why I heard you yell Hermione?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Rayne said she was sorry about the blood," I said blushing, "I thought she meant that she was sorry that she coughed it up, but that's not what she meant."

"What did you mean than?" George asked confused.

"I meant that I was sorry I didn't listen to Hermione and rest like I should have," Rayne said rolling her eyes, "Am I going to have to explain this anymore times?"

"Nope," I said happily.

"Better not," she said yawning.

"You're tired," Remus said smiling, "Go back to sleep now."

"Okay," she said nodding her head, "Goodnight and good-bye everyone. I love you."

When Rayne was asleep I let my own yawn out. Remus shook his head slightly and moved to lift me up. I was about to ask where we were going when he rested my head on his shoulder and told me to sleep.

By the time I woke up the only people in the room were Rayne and I. I looked around to make sure that no one else was there before standing up and looking over Rayne.

"It's not polite to stare," Rayne said in a whisper.

"I thought you were asleep," I said my eyes wide.

"Nope," she said smiling, "I've been awake for awhile, but you were so peaceful I decided to let you sleep."

"Oh," I said nodding, "When are you allowed to get out of here?"

"In about ten minutes," she said smirking, "At least that's what the doctor wrote on my chart. Did you know doctors speak out loud to their patients when they're asleep?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "So, do you know what I'm going to do when we get home?"

"What is that?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm going to look for a place for us to live," I said happily, "Because I know that we're having the wedding at the Black Manor, I don't really care what Sirius says, and I don't care what we wear, but I am marrying you tomorrow. It leaves enough time for my parents to be gotten, and everything is fine."

"So, we have a lot of money and all we have to spend it on is a house and a dog," she said cautiously.

"Of course," I said laughing.

"Can I pick the dog out?" she asked childishly.

"Yes," I said running my hand through her hair.

"Sweet," she said grinning, "We're getting a chocolate lab and naming him Rufus."

"Okay," I said kissing her forehead, "And Sirius will take care of him."

"So, when are your parents coming?" she asked opening her eyes finally.

"When Remus comes back from getting them," I said smiling.

"Ah, Ms. Collins," Dr. Cam said opening the door, "Ms. Granger, it's good to see you two are awake now."

"Don't let Rayne fool you," I said playfully, "She was awake the last time someone came in her."

"I knew there was a reason I was talking aloud," he said smirking, "Almost fooled me. Now, you are completely healed. Nothing from the attack will bother you again."

"Thanks," I said grinning, "Now let's go. We need dresses for our wedding."

"Wait, you were serious about not letting me wear the purple velvet tux?" Rayne asked her eyes wide.

"Yes," I said mock glaring, "Wait, I'm wearing my mothers dress."

"I know what I'm wearing," she said slipping out of bed.

"And what's that?" I asked smiling.

"My dad bought me a teal dress before he died," she said in a whisper, "He told me that I would need it soon and to wear it for someone I love when I felt right. I think he means now."

"He knew you were going to get married," I said softly.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said shrugging, "He always knew things like that."

"He was a seer," I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No," she said slipping on a pair of pants, "He just knew."

"Ms. Collins," Snape said walking in, "Ms. Granger, let's leave."

"Okay," Rayne said standing up, "Oh, and Professor Snape?"

"Yes," he said with a soft sneer.

"Thank you," she said hugging him gently.

"You're welcome," he said his lips twitching to a smile.

"You'll be at our wedding, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Why would I do that?" he asked pulling away from her.

"I know that you're a spy," she said in a whisper, "I also know what Dumbledore has asked you to do. I'm sorry that he has put you in that position."

"How did you find out?" he asked confused.

"When my dad was sick I had to listen in to what the doctors were saying or no one would tell me what was going on," she said sadly, "I'm sorry that I over heard it."

"It's fine," he said calmly, "You must not tell anyone though."

"I swear I won't," she said biting the inside of her cheek, "If you'd like I'll take the unbreakable curse."

"No," he said shaking his head, "It's fine. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"I thank you also Professor Snape," I said softly.

"You're welcome," he said nodding slightly, "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Alright," Rayne said shrugging, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you both home," he said going back to how he normally acts, "Hurry up."

"Sure," I said taking hold of the hand he was offering me.


	7. Chapter 7

When we were both attached to Snape he disappeared before appearing back at the manor. Once we were back at the manor Snape quickly left us alone. I turned to Rayne and pulled her into a hug before I was pulled away.

"Hermione," my mother said hugging me tightly, "Oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mum," I said rolling my eyes to my dad.

"Let her go, Hun," my dad said laughing slightly.

"Hello Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger," Rayne said smiling, "I'm Rayne Collins."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," my mum said hugging her slightly, "So; you're the girl that stole our daughters' heart."

"I am," she said nodding, "And you're the parents of the girl whose heart I stole."

"We are," my dad said before smiling, "Your mothers dress is in your room."

"That's great," I said motioning for them to follow us into living room, "Now we just need to find a house to live in."

"Actually, we were saving this for when you got older, but your grandparents left you their house in their will. It's not that far from here so you two can move there as soon as you would like," Dad said sweetly.

"That's great," I said remembering my grandparents house, "The house is huge and basically in the middle of nowhere."

"Our friends will be able to stay with us," Rayne said softly, "And Rufus will have a huge place to stay."

"After the wedding we will move in there and then we'll get Rufus and it will be wonderful," I said dreamily.

"You have this all planned out," my father said calmly.

"Yes," I said sitting down on the couch.

"Rayne," Mum said turning to her, "Isn't your family coming?"

"No," Rayne said taking a deep breath, "My parents are dead and I have no other family."

"Oh," she said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said standing up, "I have come to live with it. Is there something you would like to drink or eat?"

"Water would be fine," Dad said glaring softly at Mum, "Thank you very much."

"Same for me," Mum said ignoring Dad.

"I'm fine," I said giving Mum a confused look.

"Alright Love," Rayne said before leaving.

When Rayne left the room Dad stood up and glared harder at Mum. I realized then why Mum was acting the way she was. She didn't like Rayne and she didn't even know her yet.

"Mum," I said before Dad could say anything, "I love Rayne and I don't care what you say about her or if you don't like her, I am marrying her because I care about her."

"Do you know her?" Mum asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes I do," I said shrugging, "And maybe you should get to know her too."

"Here you go," Rayne said walking back in with the drinks.

"Thank you," Dad said taking the drink, "If you don't mind we're going to go to bed now."

"Goodnight," I said kissing his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said hugging me again, "Goodnight Rayne."

"Goodnight," Rayne said in a whisper.

I watched as my parents left I noticed that Dad was trying to talk to Mum. I didn't understand what Mum was trying to protect me from. Rayne and I were moving a little quickly, but we were mates. No matter what Mum said I was marrying her tomorrow.

"You're thinking too much," Rayne said knocking me from my thoughts.

"When did we get up here?" I asked noticing we were in our room.

"About five minutes ago," she said pulling a pair of black short shorts on, "I would have gotten your attention sooner, but you know how much you touch and kiss up on me while I'm getting dressed."

"Oh you love it," I said wrapping my arms around her waist, "You love me touching you, kissing you, sucking you, drinking you."

"You bet your sweet ass I do," she said pulling me into a rough and frenzied kiss.

I moaned into her mouth and pushed her into a wall. Her hands grabbed my ass and thrust against me. The both of us continued to thrust against each other until Rayne pushed me back on the bed.

When I was lying on the bed Rayne straddled my thighs and started to unbutton my shirt. My hands traveled down her back and pulled her shorts off. She pressed her lips against my neck and gave a bite before licking it.

"Fuck," I said pushing my shirt off and started to unbutton my pants.

"Hermione," Rayne said kissing my lips hard.

I took Rayne's bra off as she pulled my pants and underwear down. Rayne placed her hands on my breasts and started to massage them. I moaned louder than before only to have Rayne pull her hands away and put them over my mouth.

"You have to be quiet," Rayne whispered kissing my neck calmly, "Your parents are here and I doubt they'll want to hear me making their little girl scream."

"Rayne please," I said spreading my legs and thrusting them up.

"Can you be quiet?" she asked moving a hand against my pussy.

"Yes," I said nodding quickly, "Please, I need you."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked moving to nibble on my ear, "Want me to fuck you with my fingers? You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," I said pressing myself into her hand.

"I love it too," she said panting in my ear, "Love watching as they push inside you, love hearing the noises too. God, just hearing you make those noises makes me wet."

"Rayne," I said biting my lip until it bleed, "Please."

"Ask nicely," she said evilly.

"Rayne," I said whimpering slightly, "Fuck me, now."

"Okay," she said pushing a finger in slowly.

I threw my head back and gasped feeling her fingers inside me. Her fingers moved slowly and purposefully. I knew that Rayne knew my body intimately so I wasn't surprised how soon she found the spot in me that made me almost scream.

"No noises," Rayne said adding another finger to me and moving a hand so she could finger herself as well.

I watched as Rayne added fingers inside of her and me. Her face was pure ecstasy. I pressed my lips against hers only to have her moan in my mouth softly. I felt myself clench around her fingers and knew that it wouldn't be long before I would cum.

"Do it," Rayne whispered, "Cum for me."

"Shit," I said before I came.

Rayne removed her fingers from me and licked them clean. I moaned lowly before pulling her into a kiss when she removed her fingers from her mouth. I reached my hand down and wrapped it around her wrist.

She moaned into my mouth and let me take over the movements. I pushed her fingers in her at an angle that allowed me to hit her spot dead on. Hearing her moan again I pulled out slowly before pushing in quickly. When I did this she moaned and started to cum.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you," I said kissing her lips softly and pulling her fingers out of her.

"I love you too," Rayne said grabbing some tissues and cleaning us off, "Go to sleep now."

"Night," I said curling around her as she pulled the blankets over us.

I placed my head over Rayne's heart and shut my eyes. Rayne started to run her fingers through my hair and hum a soft song to me. Before I knew it I was falling into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up that morning Rayne wasn't in bed with me. I turned over only to feel a piece of paper next to me. Looking at the paper I instantly recognized Rayne's handwriting and tore it open.

'Dear Hermione,

I know that it seems a little weird not to have me there with you, but I thought that I would go to my fathers' grave before the wedding. I would have brought you, but I needed to talk to him myself. Snape took me there around nine this morning and I'll be back around noon. I hope you don't mind, but I told everyone to be at the Manor around three. I'll see you soon. I love you.

Love Rayne'

"Hermione," Mum said knocking on the door, "It's time to get up. You only have four hours to get ready for your wedding."

I threw the covers off my body and noticed that I was wearing a long button up shirt that Rayne had stolen from George awhile ago and underwear. I smiled knowing that Rayne put them on me incase someone walked in while I was sleeping.

"Come in Mum," I said happily.

"Hello Hun," Mum said opening the door, "Let's get you ready."

"Hi," I said grinning, "Let me take a shower first, and then we can start getting ready."

"Alright," she said nodding, "We'll start with your hair first, how about soft curls?"

"I like that Mum," I said walking into the bathroom.

After I had taken my clothes off I got in the shower. During the shower I know that I washed my hair and body, but I don't remember doing it. Today was my wedding day and that was the only thing that I had on my mind.

"Done Mum," I said pulling on a robe and getting out of the bathroom.

"Good," Mum said calmly, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Molly and Ginny to help."

"I don't mind at all," I said smiling at them.

"First your hair," Mrs. Weasley said sitting me down on the bed, "Soft curls, right?"

"Yes," I said taking a deep breath.

"Here you go," she said pointing her wand at my head and saying a spell.

"Thanks," I said happily.

"Now your make-up," Ginny said sitting in front of me, "A white dress, right?"

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Good," she said before taking some make-up out, "I'll be done soon."

Ginny took all the make-up and spread it on the bed. She quickly moved around before deciding which ones to put on me. Ginny was right when she said that it wouldn't take her long. It was only a few minutes before she said she was done.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked showing me a mirror.

"I love it," I said biting the inside of my cheek, "How did you do it so quickly?"

"Years of practice," she said smirking, "Now, go get dressed while I do the rest of the make-up and Mum does our hair."

"Alright," I said taking the dress and going into the bathroom.

I slipped the dress on and looked in the mirror. The dress fit me so perfect I couldn't help but stare at the mirror for awhile longer before leaving the bathroom. When I got out I saw that everyone else was also dressed.

"Oh, Hun," Mum said staring at me, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," I said smiling, "You guys are all ready."

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said cocking an eyebrow, "You've been in the bathroom for an hour. We were about to tell you that you only have half an hour before your wedding."

"Are you serious?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yes," Ginny said laughing, "Let's go."

"Okay," I said nodding.

I watched as the others left the room before following them. Dad met us outside and linked arms with me. He kissed me on the cheek and led me down stairs. As I walked into the living room I saw how many people were there.

All the professors from Hogwarts and the parents were on one side and all our friends were on the other side. I looked in front of me and saw Rayne standing by the fireplace.

"Rayne," I said in awe.

"Hermione," Rayne said smiling softly.

As I stared at Rayne as I listened to Dumbledore as he wed us. I barely paid attention to anything around me as I saw Rayne smile at me again. Once we said our vows Rayne kissed me softly before hugging me.

"I love you," Rayne whispered in my ear, "And nothing will change that. No matter what I want you to know that I love you and will be with you always."


End file.
